Break her Down
by Goodbye Angel
Summary: I knew from the moment the scent hit my nose that I should leave her for the next few days. I stayed though, stubbornly, foolishly I believed that I wouldn’t lose control...


**_Break her Down_**

_A Sesshomaru and Ada (OC) one-shot_**_  
_**

The morning shined brightly into the room, it was oddly warm compared to what I was used to. My eyes opened slowly, consciousness coming forth. I felt something heavy on my chest and looked down to my surprising, she was there. It was only a moment of surprise, as I saw the cuts, claw marks, and bruises from the night before and frowned. Instantly I remembered what had happened, what I had done. I had lost control to the scent. She was in heat, being the dog demon I am, I became weak.

I knew from the moment the scent hit my nose that I should leave her for the next few days. I stayed though, stubbornly, foolishly I believed that I wouldn't lose control. I shouldn't have taken the chance though. The regrets and self hatred couldn't and wouldn't fix what had been done though.

Slowly I removed the blanket from her over, I needed to make sure she was okay otherwise. My eyes scanned her body, frowning more deeply at each cut, claw mark, or bruise. I noticed on her left hand, which rested on my chest, two fang marks. My frown deepened quickly, things had just gotten much worse.

A demon is known for its strength and its mate. The mate should represent the demon itself, its class, and its strength. This girl represented none of the listed. She was human with no demon blood in her veins at all. That mark, made her my mate, for this I hated myself more.

I couldn't blame her, though I may feel better if I did, but what could she have done? Stopped me? Even if she had tried – which she did – it wouldn't have helped her at all. She was a human fighting against a demon of my class, a demon lord. The victor was obvious before the fight even began. So she was not to blame, I was.

I ran my thumb over the bite mark carefully. She was waking up slowly. She seemed to notice I was awake for she looked up at me, her eyes hinting to a slight fear. This fear though was nothing like that of which I had seen the night before.

Her eyes looked to the side and I couldn't tell if she was ashamed or embarrassed. I wasn't planning to ask either, though I had planned to speak, until she started to sit up. It was only then that I noticed she was shaking slightly, her body swaying slightly as her eyes moved in and out of focus. She seemed dizzy, a bit of sweat across her brow. It was then that I realized why I had been so hot when I'd woken up. She had a fever, it was the mating mark. It was because she was human; the mark was trying to find a way to adjust. It wasn't natural for a human to bare such a mark; her body wouldn't accept it right away, if at all.

I went to stop her but she started to get up, trying in vein to ignore the dizzy-spells that washed over her. She didn't even make it to her feet before falling. In and instant I had sit up, holding her to my chest.

A small gasp parted her cherry lips and she looked up at me. She looked more innocent, more fragile then I had ever seen her look before. I had thought only a short time ago that she was incredibly strong for such a small human female. She had proved her strength to me more then a few times before. Now though, she didn't look like any type of fighter. She looked simply like a weak, pained, frightened, human girl.

I frowned at what I saw, my hand running over her cheek and tucking a few strands of hair behind her ear. In that moment my subordinate decided to wake me up. I could assume without doubt that he had not checked on this girl at all last night.

The young girl in my arm quickly hid her face in my chest, frightened, embarrassed, and ashamed. Before my subordinate could see anything, I had wrapped a blanket around her, letting the bottom of the blanket drape over my lap.

In anger, my voice came out much colder then I had expected as I demanded to know what he wanted. He only stuttered, unable to form any words of his own. My annoyance for the small demon creature grew thin and I spoke again, demanding that he go and get this girl a kimono. Naturally, he didn't argue as he scurried out of the room, quickly closing the door behind him.

I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself. A moment or two passed and I looked back down at her. She had pulled the blanket up to her chin. She had relaxed in my arms, for which I was somewhat surprised. I had expected her to form some sort of attack against me when she woke, but she did nothing. It almost worried me with how quiet she was being, but by her fever I could understand why she said nothing.

She was panting slightly, I only just noticed. I sighed and grabbed a hair clip from the side table and pulled her long, brown hair back and away from her face and neck. She peeked up at me, a pink across her already red cheeks. She went to say something but I stopped her. I wanted her to relax otherwise her condition might get worse. She hesitated but rested her head on my chest for a few minutes before glancing towards the door, expecting my subordinate to come back any minute.

Again, I sighed, this time though, I removed her from my lap, carefully placing her onto the futon to rest, the blanket still wrapped around her. She looked at me questionably, but I said nothing and went to dress into my clothes, which were scattered along the floor.

As I fixed my kimono shirt, I heard my subordinate run up the hall and a moment later knock upon the door. I glanced over to the human girl who still lay on the bed; she had pulled the blanket closer around her nervously. I didn't like that hint of fear in her eyes; it was something I had never seen before in her. I had seen her frantic, desperate, but never fearful. It made me worry, though no one other then myself needed to know that.

I went over the door and took the kimono from my subordinate before closing the door again and going to help the girl dress. She tried to ask me once why I was being so nice, why I was taking care of her like this. She tried to say she was getting in the way, but I simply shushed her and told her that it wasn't anything she needed to worry about.

This was my fault and I had to take responsibility. She tried to pretend last night didn't happen, but I could see it in her eyes, the pain of the memories. Though I didn't want or like the idea of her as my mate there was nothing I could do, no way to take back my foolish action. I had to pay for it and for causing her all this. It was my responsibility, as much as I hated it.

* * *

I client recently told me of a story idea that she had, we went over the storyline, plot ideas, points in the story, etc and she explained this one sense that she thought would be really dramatic, but also a big turning point in the story. I found the idea interesting, dramatic and clearly not quite my style, but she offered me a challenge to write something more, well, like this. The style is slightly more like the 'normal' writing style just again, without names or actual forms of talking. It was surprisingly hard! I was surprised!

Still, all in all, I suppose it didn't come out too badly. :)


End file.
